


You Kiss My Face and We're Both Drunk

by lostinmysticfalls



Series: Our Secret Moments [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmysticfalls/pseuds/lostinmysticfalls
Summary: Harry and Maggie have no Valentine’s Day plans for the evening so they choose to spend the holiday with each other. Three bottles of wine later, what could possibly go wrong… or right?





	You Kiss My Face and We're Both Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> The biggest and warmest of thank yous to @westwingwolf for brainstorming ideas with me, writing some of the dialogue (if you laughed, it was probably hers), and joining me down this rabbit hole.

Maggie stared at the vase of red roses on the kitchen table, mouth twisting with disdain as she touched a soft petal with her finger. They were beautiful, without a doubt, even though she wasn’t a big fan of roses—in her opinion, they were overrated. But Maggie still found their smell very pleasant—she could bathe in rose water all day long, it was one of her beauty staples after all. 

She peeked at the card that accompanied them, knowing very well that it wasn’t meant for her. _To my favorite scientist. We fit together like the ends of a recombinant DNA molecule. *wink face*_

She audibly gagged and then folded it back up, not being in the mood for gushy love quotes or any other kind of words of affection this year. Parker had really done a number on her, leaving her feeling mostly bitter but also stupid, and cynical when it came to love. 

“You’re home.” Harry’s voice though soft, scared the shit out of her. 

She turned around, placing a hand on her chest. “Jesus! Don’t sneak up on me like that, you’re gonna give me a heart attack one of these days.”

Harry looked at her like she was crazy for being so jumpy but he had to admit he found her reaction amusing. He smiled, doing a quick head to toe assessment—taking note of her bare feet, the pair of snug leggings, a sweatshirt that was obviously a size too big, and the messy bun atop her head. 

“I thought you’d be out with friends tonight. Seeing as Mel and Macy both have plans with their respective valentines." 

Did he have to put that kind of emphasis on the word _valentines_? Maggie wondered, tilting her head and glaring at him, not appreciating the fact that he was calling her newly-single status into question. 

“Yeah, well… love can suck it.” She said, walking over to the cabinet and pulling out a bottle of red wine. 

Harry pressed his lips together, arms crossed over his chest, watching her every move as she rummaged the drawers for the cork screw and then the cabinets again. She stretched as far as she could on her tiptoes, trying to reach the wine glasses that for some ungodly reason were stored at the very top. He sighed, walking up behind her and reaching over her to help. 

“Thanks.” She said. “What about you? Don’t you have like whitelighter lady friends or something you can hang out with tonight?”

“I think I’d rather keep business and pleasure separate for the time being after what happened with…”

He didn’t even bother to say Charity’s name but Maggie understood. It was still a sore topic of conversation. It hadn’t been easy for Harry to assimilate the fact that she’d lied to him about what had really happened to Fiona. Maggie knew she couldn’t help him feel better about that in particular so she did the next best thing.

“You know, wine and Rupert Grint usually make me feel better. You a Harry Potter fan, _Harry_?” She wiggled her eyebrows, taking a stab at an English accent.

He rolled his eyes. “I’m not watching Harry Potter with you. But nice try.”

“Okay, we don’t have to. All I’m saying is, there’s two more of these babies and they’re not going to drink themselves.” She set the bottle on the counter and began uncorking it. 

“Three bottles of wine in one night?” He questioned, remembering the way he’d felt after their drunken night with the satyr and then after those cups of coquito on Christmas Eve. 

Maggie smiled, her nose scrunching as she replied. “Yeah. I can drink one all by myself. It’s only like four glasses.” She took the bottle by the neck, holding her glass in the other hand. 

She gestured toward the cabinet. Harry made sense of what she was trying to tell him and he grabbed a glass for himself without requiring much insistence. 

“We can be Val Pals tonight.” She teasingly put her arm out so he could loop his around it.

He smiled, interlocking his arm with hers. “Val Pals…” He said under his breath, shaking his head at Maggie’s ridiculous yet appealing idea of a night in.

* * *

Two empty bottles of wine sat on the living room center table. Harry was slouched on the sofa, legs spread like a careless drunk on a subway bench. He was still seeing relatively straight—if he focused—so he wasn’t nearly as inebriated as he’d been on Christmas Eve, but the aura of relaxation that fell over him and the delicate humming that coursed up and down his body had him in a really good place. 

He was enthralled by the flicker of the fire in front of him, the dancing flames almost hypnotizing, when Maggie walked into the room with another bottle of wine and her glass freshly topped. 

“That is a lot of Cabernet.” He pointed at it, his accent somehow sounding thicker and his words not quite as eloquent as usual.

She drank from it, gently blinking as she spoke. “I feel so good right now. I am hashtag unbothered.” Maggie giggled. “See, we don’t need chocolates and flowers, or stupid valentines that end up being liars and backstabbers. We’re so much better than that, Har.” 

He laughed, though it wasn’t really funny. 

Maggie filled his glass halfway and then set the bottle and her glass down next to it. 

“It’s hot in here, isn’t it?” She touched her face with the palms of her hands, her skin warm to the touch. “I feel like I’m burning up.”

She peeled off her sweatshirt, tossing it on the floor and unrolling the hem of her tank top which had risen above her bellybutton when she’d taken it off. 

“Much better.” She said with a tone of relief. 

Harry looked at her, a strange churn in his stomach when he realized she wasn’t wearing anything underneath her gray camisole. He didn’t say anything, instead he pretended not to have noticed so she wouldn’t feel self conscious. 

Maggie plopped herself on the sofa, choosing the space closest to him instead of the other end. Her thigh almost overlapping with his as she put her feet up and folded her legs to her side. Harry turned to look at her, his eyes fixated on her profile in silence. The long curl of her eyelashes giving her brown eyes an enchanting look as the fire cast a glimmer over them.

She reached for her glass, her lips encompassing the rim in what seemed like slow motion as she drank from it. 

“We should do this more often.” She mused, turning to him as she patted his leg with one hand. “It’s nice.”

Harry smiled and nodded in agreement. They shared quiet glances now and then that were always followed by soft smiles. Her hand still lingering on his lap, her buzzed state making it difficult for her to find a reason to retreat it. 

Maggie took her time studying him—his hair which had increasingly become disheveled throughout the evening, and the deep green of his eyes like a shrouded intrepid forest that she didn’t mind getting lost in from time to time. She puckered her lips, wondering why she’d kept herself from acknowledging how handsome their whitelighter really was until then.

He looked down at her hand still resting on his leg as her fingers began a gentle but satisfying tap over it. Harry was unsure if it was an unconscious movement or if she was doing it on purpose. 

He cleared his throat. “I’m sure there are other exciting things you could be doing right now, if Parker hadn’t…” He trailed off. “Never mind.”

Maggie sighed. “Way to ruin the moment, Har.” She rolled her eyes in a playful manner.

Harry sat up, straightening himself and taking a deep breath. He didn’t realize they were having a moment, or at least, he didn’t want to think of it as such. There were so many implications that came with sharing moments, especially those between a whitelighter and his charge. 

“So, I’ve been thinking…”

Harry couldn’t help muttering, “Oh dear.” Only imagining what kind of things were going through Maggie’s alcohol-fueled mind.

“No, listen. This could be one of my greatest ideas to date. You and I are both adults, right? We’re both here, drunk off cheap wine trying— _really trying_ —to keep the conversation about our exes at bay.” She smiled, mischievous intentions reflected in her eyes. “What if instead of just getting over it, we got even?”

Harry cocked his head, bewildered by her so-called great idea. “And how do you propose we do that?” His eyes flicked to her mouth, an instinct that he immediately admonished himself for internally. 

Maggie licked her lips, pulling herself up on the sofa and leaning toward him until the room between them had all but disappeared. The dark pools of her dilated pupils were mesmerizing, and his heart started to accelerate as she slowly closed the minuscule gap between them. 

She pressed her lips on his, lacking some confidence but not regretting a single moment of it. Harry wasn’t sure what to make of it, but he was most certainly convinced that he didn’t want to put an end to whatever it was.

She caught her breath, pulling away just as gradually as she’d initiated the kiss. There was trepidation and uncertainty on her face. Maggie hadn’t been prepared for it to feel that good, like a little happy pill that had thrown her hormones into a frenzy with just a single touch. After a few seconds of him not saying anything to admonish her or deter her advances, she couldn’t stop herself from getting another taste. 

This time, Harry was more receptive to her actions. His lips moved in response to hers, gentle brushes and slow, delicate sucking of flesh as he carefully placed his hand on the side of her neck, his fingertips sensing her quickened pulse after each heated kiss. Maggie could feel the palpitations starting to overcome her, jolting her wanton body with sweet little spasms the longer they kissed. 

A faint moan escaped her lips as she breathed him in, sending tingles through his body until his arousal became evident and therefore impossible to hide. The situation was clearly getting out of hand but neither seemed to want to put a stop to it. 

Maggie smiled and then climbed on top of him, thighs resting on his lap as her desperately heated core instinctively and shamelessly created friction between them. 

She was out of breath, her lips throbbing from the delicious pressure he was applying. “This is perfectly okay, right? It’s not like we’re having sex or anything like that.” She said as her hips continued a back and forth dance over his hardness.

Harry let out a pleasure-filled little noise as he answered. “Right. And it’s not like we’re going to let it happen again.”

Maggie spoke between intermitted kisses. “Of course not.” She gently bit his lower lip. “It’s a one-time thing.” After a couple beats she noted. “But maybe this isn’t the best place to do this. Someone could walk in on us—”

In the blink of an eye, they went from being in the living room to the comfort of her queen size bed. Her body was buzzing with need, her center achy and wet as his body hovered over her. Maggie presented him with one additional request as they continued to bask in each other’s lips. She arched her chest toward him, eager to feel his mouth on her. 

Harry’s mouth glided down her neck, making her body quake with each trailing kiss. His lips nipped at her breasts over the fabric of her tank top, over and over, just long enough for her to complain about him being a tease.

He smiled as he slowed down his pace. “As much as I want to do more—I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Leave it up to Harry to be self-righteous and morally just even when he was clearly longing for it too.

Maggie groaned. “You would be the type to cockblock yourself.” 

“I beg your pardon.” He replied, coming to rest on his side but still keeping a hold on her. 

She laughed as she caressed his arm, running her fingers up and down his forearm. Everything around her was starting to wobble now, and she had to admit that maybe Harry was right. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to take things any further, especially if he was feeling as drunk as she was at that moment.

A few minutes later they heard the sound of the front door downstairs. 

They looked at each other, knowing that this meant the fun was officially over.

* * *

Mel and Macy were already seated at the table having their cup of coffee when Harry walked into the kitchen without saying much more than a groggy, “Good morning.”

They eyed each other and smiled, watching as he prepared his infamous hangover shake. The sound of the blender was raging through the kitchen when Maggie walked in. She too looked like she’d had a crazy night, surprisingly looking a little hungover as well.

When the blender had fallen silent, Mel took it upon herself to be the first to inquire further. “Rough night?”

Harry nodded, pouring himself and Maggie a glass of his signature remedy and handing it to her. After a few sips they instantly started feeling like themselves again. 

“How was last night?” Macy asked, “What did you guys end up doing?” Her curiosity getting the best of her.

Harry and Maggie replied in haste, tripping over each other’s words. “Nothing! We didn’t do anything!” 

“Just sat around and…talked about spells.” Maggie added.

“Watched movies.” Harry said at the same time.

“Talked about spells while we watched movies.” She nervously tried to clarify. 

Mel and Macy gave each other wary looks. “I know what they were really up to.” Mel said.

“You do?” Macy glanced at them to try and gage their reaction. 

“You do?” Maggie and Harry asked in unison. 

He swallowed the last of his shake, his stomach turning with anticipation at what would certainly be his downfall. Maggie felt like her heart was going to leap out of her chest, Mel’s pause making her anxiety skyrocket. 

“Yeah. You two left all the evidence on the living room table. You guys got really drunk and obviously passed out, seeing as Harry had to resort to making Hair of the Dog again.”

“We did not make out!” Harry said, looking at her like she’d just made the craziest and most outlandish of statements.

Mel and Macy stared back silently, vastly confused by the misunderstanding and his defensive tone. 

“Passed out! She said passed out.” Maggie looked like she was ready to murder him.

Harry faked a laugh. “Oh, right. That…that is exactly what happened and just that. Nothing more.”

“Nothing more.” Maggie reiterated.

Mel and Macy were at a loss for words, Harry and Maggie were acting awfully strange. They took a few more sips of their coffee, the awkward silence becoming unnerving.

“Well, I don’t want to be late for class.” Maggie said, quickly excusing herself. 

Harry nodded. “I’m going too. But separately. To my own class. Not anywhere near Maggie’s class, obviously. Why would I do that?” He simpered. “Alright then. Cheerio!”

And he was gone.

After a couple seconds Macy muttered. “You don’t think Maggie and Harry—”

“No!” Mel said without letting her finish. “That would be crazy.” She chuckled.

“Yeah. That’d be so crazy.” Macy said. The two finishing their breakfast in silence, neither wanting to speculate further.


End file.
